Lord Kaito
by Storylady35
Summary: When a demon comes out from the ocean, looking for Sesshomaru, and finds Rin, he takes matters into his own hands. However, on discovering Rin's feelings for the Dog demon and on how they hurt her, Kaito offers her a way out. But things are not as they appear.
1. Chapter 1

**Intro: to those of you who have me on DeviantART, this story won't be that much of a new for you as I decided to test out there 1st. But for the rest of you, I hope you like it!**

**But please remember everyone, I am really busy with my life at the moment so be patient for more! **

**So I am happy to present;**

Lord Kaito

By Storylady35

It had been over three years since Rin had re-joined lord Sesshomaru, travelling the world with him once more, standing at his side as he never ended in his roaming, battling demons and being magnificent.

At least, in Rin's eyes, he always would, had and will be magnificent. Nothing he did could ever change her opinion of him.

Now eighteen years old, Rin had grown to be a beautiful young woman, a fact often picked up by people she met. But she didn't care, sweeping their comments aside with a smile and a laugh before running off after the tail of her lord.

He'd give her little looks, strange glances as she smiled and ran after him. He said nothing about the others, just gave her those looks before carrying on.

Sometimes she'd return them, tipping her head to the side while brushing her hair, her eyes catching the corner of his before breaking apart.

Master Jaken was still there, complaining as always but he was no longer the same size as Rin as she towered over him. He still moaned at being forced to babysit her, still complained at her childish behaviour, still sighed at her attitude. But they were all used to it now so paid no real attention.

All the same, Rin had grown into a brave and wonderful young woman and one day, the trio found their way to the ocean where they spent the rest of the day walking along the beach, Rin collecting seashells in the folds of her kimono.

"Ohh." She laughed, holding up a shell to the sunlight. "This one's so pretty."

"Rin, stop dawdling."

Holding her sleeve tight, the young woman chuckled at the imp. "Come on, Jaken, just look at these shells."

He grunted and closed his eyes, continuing to walk forward. "Stop wasting our time."

Looking closer at the twisted shell she had just found, the perfect condition it was in and the abnormal size of it. Smiling, she dropped the rest of her shells, deciding to keep this one.

Still twisting it in her fingers, Rin continued to follow on after her lord. An hour of walking later, Rin was staring out at the sea, watching the waves crash on the sand before turning her head the other way. "Master Jaken… do you think Lord Sesshomaru would stop here for the night? I would really like to go for a swim."

Jaken huffed, arms folded as always. "Don't be ridiculous. Lord Sesshomaru isn't going to stop just for your enjoyment…."

"Jaken."

Filching, Jaken turned to see his master looking at him. "Ye…yes my lord?"

His golden eyes shifted to Rin before looking back ahead. "Go find fire wood."

As Jaken's jaw dropped, Rin grinned and looked at the ocean as her lord continued to walk on, stopping at some rocks to sit and close his eyes. Jaken grumbled as he staggered off to find firewood and Rin decided to take advantage of the time to take her outer kimono off and wade into the cold water alone, diving under the waves and swimming out as far as she dared.

Kagome had long ago taught her how to swim and when she could find a good place, it was something she enjoyed. Dipping in and out of the waves, Rin held her breath and swam with the fish before catching one with her bare hands, returning to the surface for air.

"Riiinnnn!"

She turned, still holding the fish by the tail to see Jaken splashing in the waves towards her. "Master Jaken?"

Coughing, he swam to her, clambering onto her back as he tried desperately to get his breath back. "Rin… you… idiot. Get back to the shore."

She smiled and nodded before swimming back towards the beach and climbing out, dropping Jaken and the fish as she did before slipping her kimono back on, not caring that it soon became soaked. Quickly she walked over to the fire pit carved into the sand, the fire crackling on the base.

Lord Sesshomaru was staring at her as she walked over but soon dropped his eyes away as Rin began seeing to the fish, Jaken muttering at her side as he tried to dry himself off.

While the sun set, Rin left the two demons to walk down the beach alone, sighing to herself as she did. Her eyes wandered over the sky and the world around her, her curiously peaking at the sight of her lord, standing atop a cliff, staring at the sky. She tipped her head and turned away, plotting a route up to him. She climbed carefully, her bare feet clinging to the rocks as she pulled herself up.

Finally she reached the top, just as the sky began to darken, scrambling over the last hurdle. Smoothing down her kimono, she walked slowly over towards her lord, smiling as she did. "Lord Sesshomaru."

He didn't move or blink but she walked over to him and stood at his side, now shoulder height with him. They stood in silence, Rin smiling out at the sky as the stars slowly became visible, littering the sky as tiny diamonds, made all the more evident by the invisible new moon.

The sea crashed against the rock below and the wind brushed back against her face as she sighed happily, plucking up her courage. "Lord Sesshomaru, may I ask you something?"

He said nothing but over the years, Rin had come to take silence as a yes and continued with her question, keeping her eyes on the stars. "I was just wondering… what do you think happens when we die?"

For the first time, the demon blinked, turning his head to her then looking back to the sky. "I have seen what some would call reincarnation but I would never truly saw any proof of it. I find that although a person may hold the same outward appearance, the heart and soul are different."

Trying not to sigh, Rin looked at him closer, the wind messing with both of their hair. When it fell still, she turned her head towards him. "That doesn't answer my question my lord. What do you think happens when we die?"

"You mean do I believe in an afterlife?"

"Yes my lord."

"Do you?"

She sighed, turning her eyes away to the stars. "In a way. When I was little, my mother told me… that when she died she'd become a star, so she could always watch over me. I would like to believe that. That even if they are gone… my brother and parents are watching over me now."

Eyes narrow, Sesshomaru looked over the stars himself, wondering if the young woman's words were true.

Letting out a deep breath, she huffed and closed her eyes. "I wonder if your father is up there as well, my lord."

The demon felt his breath hitch, amazed that she would say what he was thinking at that moment. Suddenly he began taking in the stars, part of him wondering which one was his father and what he would think if he was looking down at that moment.

His fingers closed so naturally around hers, he didn't even realise it for at least three minutes and when he did, he just blinked at her daringness to touch him. But still, he held her in return.

She made no movements, no sound and no reaction, just standing, staring out at the sky and stars.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

His claws almost cut her skin as he moved, freeing his hand from her. He turned and walked over to the edge of the cliff, stepping out and floating out of the sky. Rin stood and watched him leave, smiling in her own sad way before turning to make her way down the cliff to the beach.

However, half way down, her right foot slipped on the rocks and she grabbed hold of the cliff side to get her grip back. "Ehh!" her feet failed out under her trying desperately to try and get a grip again before her hands gave way.

But then she felt something wrap itself slowly around her waist, pulling her away from the rocks and float down to the beach, almost dropping her onto the sand.

Jaken frowned at her, pointing his finger at her. "How dare you waste our lord's time? You need to be more careful!"

Rin lowered her head as the demon behind her walked past her to the fire. She bit her lip as he went across the camp site. "I'm sorry my lord." She whispered, bowing her head a little before looking up at the cliff. "It… it's easier getting up than down."

He blinked as he sat down then dropped his eyes. Silence was always a good thing with Sesshomaru.

Rin sighed and looked at the fire before yawning. "I… I think I will turn in for the night. It's getting late."

The demon looked up to catch her eye but by then she was lying on her side, her back to the fire, her head on her arms. She never slept with a blanket or anything of comfort and warmth, just the ground.

Jaken huffed as he threw a stick on the fire. "Hrr, no matter how old that girl gets, she is still such a child."

"Jaken, let her be."

"But my lord…"

"Let her be."

Rin sighed, closing her eyes.

Sleep soon claimed her, her breathing falling in time with the waves lapping on the sand. The night drew on, growing darker and darker, Jaken dropping off where he sat, snoring in his loud normal way.

Sitting and leaning on the rocks, Lord Sesshomaru stared at the sky before suddenly standing and walking off, just leaving the two behind and vanished. Nobody woke up at his actions, his movements too fast and silent to be noticed.

As the pair continued to sleep, an hour passed before slowly the ocean began to bubble and churn, parting to allow a figure to walk out of the waves. He was an exceptionally tall man with shoulder long hair, a soft spikey texture to it in calm water blue, darker highlights crossing it like waves. His bare feet caused deep impressions in the sand as he walked out of the waves, bone dry. He walked with elegance, a fact helped by the nature of his clothing, a long pair of loose dark green trousers while his ripped, toned chest was bare to the night air. He was muscular and lean with a long green and blue cape around his shoulders, sweeping around in the wind.

On each of his arms, locked around his strapping biceps were two thin, delicate gold bands, shaped to appear like mermaids, the same being around his ankles, some more of the metal acting as a belt to his pants and lock on the cape.

Taking a deep breath the man looked over the beach, giving a smile to himself, running a hand back in his hair, swaying his way over to the camp fire. "Well…." He said, his voice soft but firm, his eyes looking at the air. "I thought I sensed you nearby Sesshomaru." But on looking around the camp, he frowned and stared down at Jaken as he slept. "Still trailing after him, Jaken? So where is the old dog anyway? I was hoping to pick up on an old…" The stranger stopped, his feet catching with something on the floor.

His eyes dropped to see a long lump lying in his shadow and stepped to the side, allowing the light to cast over her, his eyes widening at the sight of her. "Who… who are you?" His voice almost purred as he knelt, reaching out and ran a hand back in her hair. "You are… beautiful."

As his hand caressed her skin, Rin rolled onto her back, moaning as she did. The demon smiled, running his finger over her lip, tickling her as his eyes went over her body, before making up his mind and nodding. "You are coming with me."

Carefully, his hand slid under her neck and knees, lifting her up, turning where he stood and walking back towards the ocean. However, as he turned, the wind picked up around him, blowing out the fire and the cold woke the imp. He blinked and shook himself awake. "What… what's going on?"

The other turned back, Rin still fast asleep in his arms. "Jaken, we meet again. It's been a long time."

The imp stared at him, eyes wide. "Lo…Lord Kaito!" His eyes fell to the woman, jumping forward and pointing at the man. "What are you doing with Rin!"

The lord grinned as he looked down in his arms. "Rin? What a lovely name." His eyes moved to the imp. "And in answer to your question… I am taking Rin to my home."

Dumbstruck, Jaken watched as Lord Kaito turned back to the water, walking across it as if it was solid. "Wait… you… you can't just take her! Wait… Rin! Rin wake up! Rin!" He tried to run after her, but the waves soon pushed him back. "Rin! Rin! Rin wake… wake up!"

Hearing her name, Rin stirred and wiggled in the strangers arms. "Wha… what's going on?"

"You're awake."

Her eyes lifted up to the man, his green eyes bright and strong as he looked at her. She frowned at him. "Who… who are you?" Her eyes moved to see the way he was holding her. "Wa… put me down! Please! Put me down! Put me down now!"

Kaito laughed freely as she struggled in his arms, holding her tight. "Wow, you have spirit. I like that."

She kicked and struggled against him, punching her fists against his chest. "Put me down! Let me go!"

The lord chuckled, leaning over to her ear, forcing her ear onto his lips. "There is a fine line between 'spirit' and 'fight'. Now sleep."

She grunted in pain once but then her head fell against his arm, her eyes closed. Jaken swallowed as he stood up to his neck in water. "What have you done to her!"

"She's just asleep. Now… I'm taking her with me. But Jaken… tell Sesshomaru I said hello." He smiled as the water swept up around him and Rin, bringing them under the water.

"Wait! Wait! Rin! Rin! Lord Sesshomaru! Rin!"

Kaito grinned, looking down into his arms as his travelled deep under the salty ocean. "Come on, little one."

With the woman unconscious in his arms, he just stood in the sphere of air for a few minutes before it popped like a bubble, revealing a large open courtyard, illuminating with several bright torches, the whole place surrounded by a transparent dome that allowed a beautiful view of the ocean, schools of fish darting back and forth as they swam past in the bright colours of an underwater world.

Carrying Rin across the courtyard to the palace, a wonderful building of elegant designs and royal insignias, he walked inside and headed straight to his room, laying her slowly on the pillows and blankets.

"Kaito?"

Turning his head, Kaito saw an old figure with faded blue hair tied up in a bun, hunched over with a walking stick. He bowed his head slightly as she came closer. "Mother."

"What are you doing?" She asked, looking at the sleeping Rin. "Who is this?"

"Her name is Rin. I intend to court her."

His mother tipped her head, looking down at the girl. "She's human."

"So?" He grinned, knelt on the other side of her. "That never stopped Lord Tashio."

The old woman chuckled, her eyes drifting over the woman. "You always did idolise him."

"I will do the right thing with her, mother. I will treat her well."

"You better son." Slowly she stood and turned away from him to the door. "I will arrange a change of clothes for her."

"Thank you mother." Kaito sighed, looking at the girl, brushing her hair away from her eyes.

As his fingers trailed down her cheek, her eyes fluttered open. Dazed, she looked around for a moment, taking in her position. Finally her eyes landed on the dark blue haired man beside her. "Wait… who are you?"

Hand on his heart, the man smiled and bowed his head. "My name is Lord Kaito, Rin."

Sitting up, Rin blinked while brushing her hair over her shoulder. "Where am I?"

"Under the ocean, in my home."

"Why?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

"Why am I here?"

Brushing his own hair back, Kaito grinned at her. "I found you on the beach. There was a demon near you so I decided to rescue you and bring you here."

Her face fell at his words. "Rescue? But… I wasn't a prisoner."

"You weren't? But I could sense Lord Sesshomaru near you. Wasn't he holding you prisoner?"

"Lord Sesshomaru?" She smiled at his name. "No, he… he's my guardian."

Kaito stared at her for a moment, tipping his head to the side. "Really? Is that so? Your guardian?"

Strangely, Rin dropped her eyes away from him, her cheeks growing warmer as she did. "What… do you mean?"

He smiled, leaning on his arm. "Sesshomaru and I go back. We were practically raised together." He closed his eyes, a peaceful look crossing his face. "I could tell you so many stories of the trouble he got into as a cub. He wasn't always the tough ice brick he is now." He peaked to look at the woman, her eyes wide with intrigue before closing his eyes again. "For years the two of us just messed around and had a laugh but then… we went our separate ways. He began spending all his time training… preparing himself for when he would be taking over his father's land. But I… I on the other hand turned my attention to more subtle skills."

"Like what?"

He gave a warm heart filled chuckle before putting his finger to his lips. "How to explain my many skills?" He gave her a devilish smile as he thought. "Well… in simplest form… I can… read people."

Kneeling, Rin looked closer at him. "How can you i_read/i_ a person?"

"Well… it's more like… I can read a person's feelings. How a person is going to react or behave. It took me years to master it but now…" he waved his arms above his head. "I can read a person at a single glance."

With a giggle, Rin leant a little closer. "So… can you read me?"

He smiled, eyes narrow as he looked over her. "Humm… you are… clearly curious. Confused to why you are here. But…." He slowly reached out his hand to her, poking her on the nose. "But you are happy." He pulled back his arm on seeing her smile. "I guess you don't get to talk much, not if you travel with Sesshomaru. That hasn't changed. He was never one to waste time talking."

"I… I get to talk. It's just… often one sided."

"I can imagine that. So…" His eyes turned back to her. "What is Sesshomaru to you?"

Her eyes widened before dropping away from him, twiddling her fingers.

Kaito gave a 'oh' sound before smiling. "So that's it." He stood, turning his back to her. "Rin… how long have you been with Sesshomaru?"

"Years."

"How many?"

Rin kept her eyes on her fingers. "I knew him when I was little. He looked after me. But then he made stay behind. When I was older he allowed me to re-join him."

"How long ago was that?"

"Three years."

"I see. And… how do you feel about him?"

"What do you mean?"

He huffed once but it was saddened. "I don't know why I asked. One look in your eyes and its obvious." He sighed, kneeling back at her side. "How long have you felt this way for him? Months? Years?"

As the meaning of his words sank in, Rin sniffed before covering her face with her hands, the tears coming so quickly and uncontrollably, they were a surprise to even her.

The demon swallowed as he leant closer to her, sweeping her into his arms. "I… I'm so sorry! I mean to…." He sighed, holding her close. "I'm sorry, I sometimes say things without thinking. I didn't mean to upset you."

Choking back her tears, Rin leant into his warm cape, her arms snaking around him as she did. "I… I'm sorry."

"No, no, don't apologise my dear." His voice was soft, cooing into her head as his fingers stroked the back of her hair. "There, there. You cry if you want. I know… it's hard. It must hurt."

She sniffed and sobbed for a while until she finally gained control of herself, pushing away from his shoulder and arms. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologise for." His smile warmed her as she looked into his green loving eyes. She stared at him for a while but then he reached out from her shoulder to her cheek, running his thumb against the tear tracks. "Tears don't suit your pretty face."

Allowing him to brush her tears away, Rin ended up turning his face towards his hand, leaning against him as she smiled. "You're very kind."

"Thank you. I just need to learn to keep my mouth shut."

As Rin half snickered, half sniffed, she placed her head on his caped shoulder, her arm holding loosely to his shoulder. "You… don't mind?"

"Of course not." Kaito sighed, holding her shoulders and the back of her head. "Not at all."

Leaning fully on his shoulder, Rin sighed and closed her eyes. "I… I know Sesshomaru will never return… my… my… feelings. But I just… every time I see him… when I look into his eyes… it feels like my heart is going to burst. I just want to scream my feelings out to him but… I'm so scared. Sometimes… I want to… just run away from him… but I can't. I can't bring myself to… to leave him."

The lord sighed and leant into her head before closing his eyes. "Rin… you are… a beautiful, young woman. The main word being i_young/i_. You still have your whole life ahead of you, there will be others."

Rin shook her head into the folds of his arm and chest. "Not like him. There will never be anyone but him. I love him too much."

Silence fell for a while before Rin gave a short curded laugh. He turned his head to look at her. "What's wrong?"

"I… I just realised… that was the first time I said it aloud. And probably the last." She gave another loud sniff and began to cry again as the lord brushed her hair back, thinking as they sat in the mess of his bed. Eventually, Rin pushed herself away and wiped her eyes. "Sorry."

"How many times…." He sighed, dropping his arms to her waist. "You have nothing to apologise for Rin." The demon kept his grip on her while brushing his nose against her head, listening as she took several long breaths. When she'd calmed down, he sighed again. "Rin… why don't you stay down here for a while?"

"What?"

"Stay here." He looked up at the roof of his room. "Stay here in my palace, as my guest and… and just get away from him for a while. You can just… relax… get your head together. Then when you're ready… if you want… you can go back to the surface."

Rin's eyes watered as she stared at him, contemplating his words but then she shook her head away from him. "That sounds wonderful… but… I should return to him."

Kaito gave another loud sigh as he let go of her and brushed hair back. "I can't stand it… a beautiful woman like you… pining away over a man… who'll never love you back." He gulped suddenly and covered his mouth. "Oh there goes my mouth again! I'm so sorry Rin."

Rin chuckled before smiling at him. "It's alright."

"No it's not. You clearly love him but I'm…" he grunted as he stood up, walking across the room and turning his back to her. "I'm such an idiot!"

Laughing and wiping her eyes, Rin stood up and walked over to him. "It's ok. I understand, really. Thank you for… listening."

With a smile, he turned back to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, hugging her tight. "I'm… sorry about the whole… kidnapping thing." He leant off her shoulder and smiled at her glowing cheeks. "Are you sure about… going back to the surface? You don't want to spend a few days down here?"

Rin swallowed before shaking her head and looking at her feet. "No, I… I really need to get back… I can't… I literally can't be away from him… it hurts too much."

The demon sighed as he shook his head into her hair. "You poor thing." He grunted as he spoke. "Umm… sorry I…."

"It's ok. Your mouth really does run away, doesn't it?" She nodded at him, trying to smile but it slowly dissolved into nothing, grabbing her arms and turning away from him. "I… I just don't want to hurt anymore." She paced across the room, closing her eyes as she did, pausing. "Is it wrong I want to forget?" Turning quickly on the spot, she span to face him. "I want to… forget him. To forget ever meeting him. I just want things to go back to… the way they were; when I was little and I'd… follow him around like his own shadow." She smiled, rubbing her arms. "But I know I will end up right back here… falling further in love with him each second I'm near him. It hurts… it hurts so much… I just want it to stop. I just want to… to forget."

Kaito blinked suddenly and lowered his head, biting his lip.

Rin picked up on it quickly and frowned at him. "Kaito?" She questioned, walking over to him, holding his hands in hers as he refused to look at her. "What is it?"

As his thumb brushed against the back of her palm, taking a long deep breath. "Are you sure?"

"Sorry?"

"Are you sure you want to forget?" Unearthly green met her brown, stern and clear. "Are you absolutely sure you want to forget?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because…" He said, brushing his hand on hers. "Because there might be a way. But only if you are really sure. I mean… you have to be completely sure."

"Why? What is it?"

Pulling away from her, the man swallowed and ran a hand back in his hair, rolling his eyes as he thought. "Well… there is… there is this plant, the 'sea dragon' plant. And if a tea is made from its roots… then the drinker will… forget… what they want to forget. It's used particularly in times of war, to make people forget secrets."

Rin moved so he was looking at her. "What… would it do to me?"

"It can be used to… remove particular memories." His hand ran back in her hair, shrugging at her. "You would completely forget him. You would forget what he looks like, how he acts… every memory containing him… would be erased or edited."

"Would… would it hurt?"

"No, it's painless. You'd fall asleep and forget."

Rin blinked, turning her head to the floor, squeezing his hands back. "Could… could you do it?"

"I couldn't… it has to be done by someone who's been trained. Or it could cause you to lose all your memories. But… I know someone who could."

"How long?"

"It could be ready in about an hour. But Rin you need to think about this very carefully." He stared firmer into her eyes, gripping her shoulders tightly. "It isn't to be taken lightly. The dragon tea will erase your memories but… it isn't reversible. Which… is good, in times of war but…." He held her arm tight. "If you take it willingly… you have to understand what will happen. You will never get your memories of Sesshomaru back."

Rin nodded as she stared at him. "I understand."

Staring at her for a moment, the lord frowned before nodding. "As I said… it will take a few hours to prepare and it's the middle of the night. Why don't you use the time to think? Be sure you want to do this."

"I am sure."

"All the same, think about it. Until then…" he nodded and let go of her, stepping away and smiling. "Feel free to use my room to your pleasure. You should try and sleep if you can. But I have had a change of clothes prepared for you, it should be ready by morning."

Slowly Rin bowed her head. "Thank you Lord Kaito."

He smiled, reaching over to her cheek and lifting her head up. "I only want to look after you Rin. I'll leave you to sleep." his hand moved slowly down to her chin, holding her in place as his eyes stared into hers. "You… you are so beautiful."

Rin blushed as her eyes moved away from him and felt his hand slid off her skin.

"I will see you in the morning. Try and sleep."

"Thank you, again."

He gave another smile but then turned to the door, closing it behind him. Rin smiled to herself before turning back to the bed and lying down in the abnormal comfort. But it wasn't long before her mind fell back to the dog demon and her tears began again, crying herself to sleep.

* * *

**Thats all for now fokes! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Crashed out on his face, Jaken nearly choked as a wave washed over him and he inhaled a mouthful of sea water. Luckily the demon woke and coughed the water out, groaning as he did. "Errrrr…"

"Jaken."

Instantly, Jaken looked up. "Lord Sesshomaru?"

The demon blinked at him. "What are you doing?"

Suddenly, memories of the night before filled his mind and he began to panic. "It… it was Lord Kaito!"

"Lord Kaito?" He looked over to the waves. "I wanted to see him last night, he never showed."

"He came looking for you… but… he…" Jaken swallowed before bowing to his feet. "I'm sorry my lord but… he took Rin."

The dog demon's eyes narrowed even more. "Why?"

"He did not say my lord. Only that he was taking her to his home."

Lord Sesshomaru growled to himself, staring out at the water while Jaken stood up. "Please my lord, I will go and find her, I promise I will bring her back." He turned and walked towards the ocean, soon becoming swept up in the waves. "I will return with… Rin."

As Jaken struggled against the waves, Lord Sesshomaru stood and stared out and the never ending sea. Slowly he made his way to the shore, the waves lapping at the base of his boots, teasing him to make his choice.


	3. Chapter 3

Rolling over to her side, Rin's eyes opened, looking up to see the ocean demon's blue hair and green eyes, his lips curled in a smile. She gave him a smile of her own. "Good morning."

"Good morning. Sleep well?" He reached out to her, stroking her cheek.

"I did. Thank you."

He tipped his head to the side and narrowed his eyes. "Umm… Rin. Do you always sleep on the floor?"

The young woman frowned before looking over her shoulder and seeing that the bed with its pillows and sheets were behind her and she was indeed on the cold hard floor, the lord knelt at her side. "Oh…." She rubbed her head and sat up, yawning. "I guess I'm just used to it."

"He lets you sleep on the floor?"

"I always have."

Kaito sniggered behind his hand but then coughed and nodded. "Very well." He turned his head towards the door. "My servants are ready to help you get dressed; there is a change of clothes ready for you. Then perhaps you will join me for breakfast?"

"I would be honoured."

With the same warm smile, the lord stood and turned to the door. "Then I will see you in a few minutes."

Rin nodded, climbing off the floor just as their air was filled with knock on the door. "Miss Rin?"

"Yes?"

The door opened and a young woman, no older than Rin stepped inside holding a large box. Her hair was a dark red while she wore an equally red plain kimono. She bowed as she stood. "I have been sent to help you get ready for the day."

"Oh."

"I have a kimono for you." The woman held out the box and opened it slowly, revealing the dark blue and embroidery of silk, the pattern being a wonderful ocean view while the obi was a lighter blue and green reeds on it.

Eyes wide, Rin swallowed, running her fingers over the soft material. "It's beautiful."

"Lord Kaito picked it for you. Do you like it?"

"I've never seen anything like it."

The young woman smiled before stepping over the room and placing it on the side before smiling at Rin. "Shall we?"


	4. Chapter 4

Fidgeting with his cape again, Kaito frowned, looking over at his mother. "What is taking her so long?"

"Patience son."

"But she should be ready by now."

"Umm… sorry."

His eyes lifted to the door as a timid Rin looked in across the room, slowly stepping out keeping her head lowered. "I'm sorry for keeping you waiting."

Standing quickly, Kaito walked over to her and held her hand. "You look amazing Rin. That kimono suits you perfectly."

"Thank you Kaito. It is lovely but…." She ran a hand over the fabric on her side. "I really don't deserve it."

He sighed and shook his head. "Rin… it's my gift. But your breakfast is waiting." He held her shoulder and led her towards the pillows and small trays, each one with a bowl of rice and plate of roasted fish. But Rin's eyes were first drawn to the elderly woman sat across from her. Kaito smiled and bowed his head to the woman. "Rin, I would like to introduce you to my mother."

Respectfully, Rin bowed as she had been taught to the elder, her eyes down and hands crossed in front of her. "Thank you for allowing me in your home."

"This is my son's home and he invited you. Please, sit. Join us for breakfast."

Bowing her head, Rin went to the seat to Kaito's left and sat down, watching nervously for a moment as the two demons went on to eat before timidly picking up her chopsticks and rice, picking up small mouthfuls and nibbling for a while.

The three ate in silence for a while but then Rin sighed, lowering her chopsticks from her mouth. "Lord Kaito."

"Yes Rin?"

She kept her head down to her food and shrugged. "I… I was wondering… if we could talk about the… sea dragon plant."

Kaito and his mother froze, sharing a look before the man lowered his food. "I had hoped you forgotten about that."

"I thought about it most of the night."

"And have you… made a decision?"

Rin nodded. "Yes. I want to go through with it."

His mother lowered her food and sighed. "Rin… you do know there is no going back. The dragon tea is permanent."

"I know. Kaito told me. But… I've realised that… I just can't live in this pain. I want to forget. And be happy."

The ocean lord took a moment then sighed. "As long as you are sure Rin."

"I am."

"Very well then. Mother… could you prepare the tea?"

The woman nodded, her eyes on Rin. "Yes, I will not take too long."

"Very well. If you are completely sure about this Rin."

"I am. I can't carry on with my life like this." She dropped her eyes back to her food. "And… I deserve a life."

"Very well Rin." Kaito nodded to himself before standing and walking away. "I will be in my study. Please come and get me when the tea is ready. Rin, you are free to do as you please."

"Thank you Kaito."

With another nod, he turned and left the room. The air filled with silence before the woman nodded and stood herself. "I shall go and prepare the tea. Until then Rin."

Alone, Rin looked down at her food before picking a bit of fish in her fingers and nibbling on it while leaving the room. She wandered for a while on her own around the palace, often just staring out across the courtyard to the dome, staring at the fish as they went past, her mind wondering about what she would forget.

"Rin."

Blinking out of her dreams, Rin turned to see Kaito standing behind her. She gave him a smile. "Kaito."

He didn't smile back. "It's time Rin."

Her smile vanished as Rin stood up and swallowed. "Oh." She nodded and walked over to him. "I'm ready."

"Come with me then." He held her shoulder using it to lead her into the palace until they came to a small room with a tea stand in the middle and the old woman knelt beside it, pouring hot water into a tea pot.

Kaito sighed as he closed the door and held his hand to a pillow as his mother looked up. "Rin. Everything is ready. Please, sit down."

Pulling her skirt under her, Rin knelt and looked at the tea pot, the small glass bowl besides it. "Do you… need anything from me?"

"No my dear." She busied her hands with the tea pot, pouring the content into the bowl.

Rin stared at the liquid as it separated into two parts, clear part at the top while the bottom was blood red, a slow steam came from the top, twisting in the air.

Lady Kaito sighed, picking it up the bowl in both hands. "Now Rin… you can still back out of this. But if you decide to… you need to drink all of it at once. It will make you fall asleep but that's normal. If you are sure." She said, holding out the bowl.

Rin stared at it for a moment before nodding and reaching out and taking the bowl in both hands. The glass was warm in her hands, running her thumb over the rim to comfort her thoughts. Lost in her own thoughts, she sighed and nodded once. "Goodbye." She closed her eyes and lifted the drink to her mouth. It smelt sweet and as it brushed against her lips, it tasted sweet as well. Her eyes closed, she opened her mouth and drank in the tea.

Sip by sip she swallowed it until it came to the last few mouthfuls and tipped her head back to reach the last bit. She gasped for air and lowered the bowl but then it dropped, caught by Kaito as he grabbed her back, her head rolling to the side, her eyes closed. He gave a small smile before turning to look at his mother. "Are you sure she will not remember him at all?"

"I have been brewing dragon tea for longer than you have been alive." His mother huffed as she went to cleaning up the room.

"She better not." Kaito grunted, sweeping her into his arms and carrying her out of the room. As he got outside and into the corridor, he paused and looked up at the sky, the sun beaming in though miles of water, casting ripples of light. His green eyes narrowed for a moment before he grinned. "Just you try and get her."


	5. Chapter 5

Rin gave a long and slow cough as she pushed herself up, sheets falling from around her as she did. Her head span, her eyes closing to help ease the pain.

"Careful Rin."

Her eyes opened, looking at her man beside her, his hair blue, his eyes green and smiling at her. "Who… who are you?"

The man grinned and nodded. "It's alright Rin, your mind will clear in time."

With a deep exhale, Rin covered her eyes with her hands. "I'm… I'm sorry. My head hurts."

"As I said Rin, it will clear."

She sighed once more then nodded and opened her eyes. "Yes… yes I remember now… you are Lord Kaito."

The man nodded. "That's right." He held her shoulder. "What else do you remember?"

"Your name… where I am… but… everything is… fuzzy." She shivered suddenly and rubbed her arms. "What happened to me?"

Kaito shifted where he was sat, positioning himself closer to her. "Rin… you drank something called the dragon tea. It's used to remove your memories."

"What?"

"Most of your memories will come back but some of them will remain fuzzy and some will never remember."

"Yes… I remember now… I wanted to… forget something."

"That's right. Do you remember what?"

Rin gave a small grin. "That would be against the idea of forgetting."

Kaito laughed loudly and rocked back in the action. "I guess it would!"

"But no, I don't remember anything."

"That's good." His hand moved to her cheek and lifted her head. "That's very good. But you need to sleep now. Lie down."

Staring into his eyes, Rin did as she was told and put her head back on the pillows while Kaito wrapped a blanket over her. He kept eye contact as she lay on her side but then she drifted asleep. Once certain she was sleep again, Kaito reached over and brushed her hair away before standing and walking out of her room.

Outside, in the hallway, he allowed himself a quick bright laugh. "You lose Sesshomaru!"

"Kaito."

Turning quickly the ocean demon gasped and tightened his stance, preparing to attack. But he relaxed on seeing the old demoness. "Oh, mother, it's only you. For a moment I thought you were that dog." He laughed as he began walking away. "I need to thank you. Rin doesn't remember a thing. She's lost every spark of her old self, I can see it in her eyes."

Behind him, the lady kept a slow pace with him, her stick tapping against the floor as she did.

Her son closed his eyes as they walked then let out a breath on realising she wasn't going away. "What do you want mother?"

"I only want to warn you, my son."

"Warn me?" He turned, frowning at her. "About what?"

The old woman closed her eyes, leaning on her stick. "Sesshomaru is a very large part of Rin's life…."

"A part she has now forgotten."

"Her _mind_ has forgotten." Her eyes looked up at him, a wisdom only age could bring clear in them. "But her heart is a different story. She may yet remember."

Kaito turned the other way and huffed. "Impossible. There is no cure for the dragon tea."

"It is not a cure I'm talking about. I am talking about the simple nature that her heart may remember, even if her own mind does not."

Kaito didn't look convinced or worried as he turned away from her. "It doesn't matter. I still intend to make her fall for me."

"You make it sound so simple my son."

"It's it?" He brushed his hair back out of his eyes. "Rin and I have so much in common… she will no doubts fall for me."

"But surely you know that Sesshomaru has been attacking the palace ever since Rin arrived here."

Flicking the idea away with his wrist, Kaito carried on walking. "He can't get though the barrier."

"He certainly is trying."

Stopping, Kaito looked up at the dome around them, trying to pin point the dog's location. He grinned when he found the ocean empty. "Even the great Lord Sesshomaru can't stay underwater forever. And he knows… that if Rin is still under water when the full moon rises… she will never be able leave the ocean."

His mother frowned as the lord walked away. "Very well my son. But as long as you understand, you are making a powerful enemy."

Kaito said nothing, just sauntering off to his study.


	6. Chapter 6

Up on the surface, the white, yellow and red of Lord Sesshomaru was hunched forward as he sat on a large rock, his head lowered to the sand as he sighed before running his hand though his long hair, pushing more water from it.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

His head moved to see Jaken running over the beach to him, bowing at his feet. "Jaken."

"Lord Sesshomaru have… have you found Rin?"

"I know exactly where she is, in Kaito's palace. However I cannot break though his barrier."

Jaken was abnormally quite as he sucked on his bottom lip.

This didn't go unnoticed as the demon turned to face him. "Jaken." His voice was quick and firm.

"Pardon me lord Sesshomaru but… doesn't InuYasha have a way to break any barrier?"

Sesshomaru looked away from him. "InuYasha would destroy the barrier which I myself could do. However, removing the barrier would get rid of all Rin's air. I need a way _through_ it, without destroying it."

"Oh, my mistake my lord. I was only trying…."

"That's enough Jaken." The demon gave a deep breath and closed his eyes. After listening as Jaken left his side, he opened his tired eyes and looked out over the ocean. "I never should have brought Rin here. I'm sorry. But I will get you back. I swear."


	7. Chapter 7

Time was the best cure for Rin. It had been three days since she'd woken up with a fuzzy mind, being told she had chosen to forget something. Whatever this something was, it was big, a lot of her mind was a haze but parts of her life had come back.

A large group of memories came back all at once, the time she had lived with InuYasha and Kagome and their friends, how she had become a god mother to Miroku and Sango's children. She remembered her old friend Kaede and what she had been taught. She remembered living for a very long time with them. But then… she left.

She spent a few hours trying to think why she'd left but she had no idea. An opportunity arose and she left what she saw as family for the unknown.

She had lived with InuYasha and the others for four years but how she had come to know them was a mystery. It was something to do with a demon called Naraku but how she had got in connected with him was yet another mystery.

Another day she spent remembering her childhood, her parents and brothers and the way that they had died. She cried a little at that memory but it wasn't as sad as she would imagine. As if something had taken her away from the sadness.

Now that her memories had returned, or at least some of them had, she spent her time walking around Lord Kaito's palace, exploring every single room in the enormous location. She'd been given full permission to do as she pleased and the servants here were kind and welcoming to her.

Kaito had sent her beautiful kimonos every single day, each one with ocean based designs, beautiful fish, crashing waves and dancing seahorses. Each one was so breath taking that Rin felt like a princess with it on. She almost danced as she walked, her bare feet tapping on the ground, pushing her forward.

"Rin! There you are!"

A laughing voice called out to her from behind as she played in the courtyard. The young woman turned to look and smiled at the speaker. "Lord Kaito." She bowed a little and ran her hand back in her loose hair. "How are you today?"

The demon kept his warm smile as he walked over to her. "I'm very well. Yourself?"

"I feel great."

He blinked and reached out to her hair, brushing it back himself. "I'm glad. It fills my heart with joy to see you like this." He held her neck a little longer before breaking his eyes away from hers, looking down across her. Today she was in a dark blue one with a wave motive on it. "You look beautiful again Rin. But I couldn't help but notice you aren't wearing any shoes."

Rin looked down at her feet as they stuck out from under the kimono. "Oh." She looked up and shrugged, as if embarrassed. "I umm… I've never worn them. I've tried but they just don't feel comfortable."

The ocean demon gave a loud comfortable laugh. "Well… then I will stop sending them for you."

"Thank you my lord."

Arm wrapped around her shoulder, the demon began to walk beside her. "So, I've seen you wandering the palace."

A blush crossed Rin's face. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Did I… cause a… problem?"

"Not at all. You are free to do as you please here, I told you so. But have you found anything that takes your interest?"

Rin sighed happily as they walked. "I was fascinated by your library. It's so beautiful."

"It is an extensive collection. Most of them my great grandfather collected. Have you read any of them?"

Rin bit her lip. "I umm… I can't read."

He stared at her then gave a smile. "Would you like to learn? I could teach you."

Stopping where she was, Rin stared blankly at him. "Aren't you… too busy?"

Kaito's eyes lit up as he reached over and held her chin. "I can always make time for you." Letting go of her, he ran a hand back in his hair. "It will be nice to spend time with you."

Rin swallowed nervously and blushed. "I'd like that too."

Eye to eye, Rin and Kaito stared at each other in a comfortable silence before the demon lifted his head, looking over the ocean around them.

Rin was silent for a moment then tipped her head to the side. "My lord?"

"Would you care to go outside the palace for a bit Rin?"

"What do you mean?"

Kaito lifted his hand to the dome. "Outside, go and see some of the surrounding area."

Rin blinked then gave a simple smile. "Kaito, I can't breathe under water."

"I know." He winked and led her towards the edge of the dome.

Over the last few days, Rin had stayed as far as she could from the dome, concerned about contacting it in case it broke.

As she stood next to it now, she could see it had looked very sturdy and solid despite being transparent. Kaito beside her allowed her a moment to just stare at the barrier before he held out his hand and waved it across the dome.

Slowly the dome extended outwards, forming a sphere before them. Rin jumped a little but then stepped a little closer, looking at the bubble. Her eyes locked with Kaito's checking it was alright and watching as he gave her a nod then stepped closer and tested the inside.

It held her weight and showed no movements so she carefully stepped all the way into the bubble. "Are… you sure it's safe?" she asked as Kaito watched her.

The demon nodded, confidently walking in as well and standing behind her, arms wrapping around her waist. "I would never endanger you, Rin." He looked over at the entrance and waved his hand over it again, closing the corridor and cutting them off from the palace.

The bubble drifted away from the palace and for the first time Rin saw the entire building from the outside. She didn't move from Kaito's arms but the bubble soon began to drift away to open water.

Rin found herself in a whole world she could only imagine. She gasped and laughed. "It's beautiful out here."

"I know."

The water was completely clear as their little bubble began floating over the reefs, different waved of colour flittered across under them while millions of tiny fish dipped and weaved between them. A few of the bigger ones even came up to investigate the pair, their mouths opening in closing as their eyes took in the strangers. One of them even popped his head against the side of the sphere, causing Rin to jump back in fear, holding onto Kaito.

The demon gave a small laugh as his nose brushed against her hair. "Don't worry Rin, you have nothing to be scared of. Nothing can get though my barrier. You are perfectly safe."

Rin turned her head to look at him behind her. "I'm sorry. I just… don't want to drown."

"You won't. Trust me."

Her eyes locked on his for a moment, taking in the beautiful green light and the glow inside them. It was so warm and comforting to look into his eyes. As if he was only thinking about her. She smiled and leant her head to his shoulder while her eyes travelled the sea world.

For about an hour they travelled around the reef and amazed at the rainbow of colours and fish. Kaito gave a small cold grin as he unhooked his arms from Rin. "Rin." he teased, watching as she turned to face him. At that moment he stepped backwards, out of the bubble.

Rin gasped in shock, worrying about him but he just smiled on the other side, his hair now floating above his head while his cape drifted around him. Suddenly he began swimming around her, his legs locked together as if a tail, pushing him forward. He didn't appear to be in any distress or need to breathe as he danced in the water, schools of fish coming to meet him and wrap around him as if joining his ballet. Each school was a different colour but stayed completely in time with each other creating a wall of fish.

Rin clapped as they flowed so wonderfully together and Kaito made his way back to her, pushing his hand though the bubble and using it to renter. He chuckled as he ran a hand through his bone dry hair. "What did you think?" He asked her.

Rin laughed and held out her hands. "It was amazing. How did you do that?"

He shrugged and looked over at some of the fish that still hung around. "I am lord of these oceans. They will do what I tell them."

"But how were you breathing under water?"

He smiled at her then tipped his head to the side, reaching up with his hand and pulling his hair away. Rin looked at what he was showing her and saw four short flat lines across the back of his neck. Amazed, Rin reached out and tenderly touched them.

Instantly Kaito flinched at her touch and Rin retreated. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

He laughed slightly and dropped his hair. "Don't worry about it. They are just a little sensitive and your hands are cold."

Rubbing her hands together, Rin just grinned at him. "I can't believe it. They're gills, right?"

"That's right." He chuckled, reaching back with his own hand to rub them. "I wouldn't be much of an ocean demon if I couldn't breathe under water."

Still in amazement with the discovery, Rin reached up and ran her hand across his neck, caressing the hair back and tickling the gills herself. She could feel them rising and falling as Kaito took deep breaths, both from his mouth and the gills.

She was so entranced by his skin that she didn't notice Kaito closing his eyes and drifting off, smiling at her touch.

But his eyes snapped open and he tore himself away from the woman, looking up towards the surface. Just as Rin was about to ask what was wrong, he frowned. "We have to get back." He grabbed Rin by the waist as the bubble speed back towards the palace.

Rin swallowed as she looked over the water. "What is it?"

Kaito said nothing, just kept frowning as the bubble broke into the side of the palace. As soon as the entrance was open, he pulled Rin out and towards the building.

There was already a sense of panic in the air as men ran around, each one aimed and ready to fight, ready to protect their lord and home. Kaito ran past them with Rin to the building, throwing open a door and pushing Rin inside, turning her to look at him and staring into her eyes. "Stay in here Rin. Don't come out no matter what."

Rin swallowed as the doors were closed around her.

On the other side, Kaito turned quickly as a guard ran over with a formidable weapon in his hands, holding it out for the lord. It was a long wooden pole with a deadly sharp looking sword attached to the tip. He held it in one hand and stepped out towards the courtyard, staring at the dome before him.

He huffed and stood among his people. "Stand firm men! Remember, he's weaker down here."

The men grunted in agreement before preparing to fight as a large white light crossed over the dome and cut through the dome in the same place the bubble had been.

The air was filled suddenly with a thick steam as the barrier wobbled to close behind the intruder. The guards of the underwater palace steadied themselves as the steam cleared and a figure walked into the courtyard.

There were over 50 of them, all highly trained and battle hard demons. And yet they trembled where they stood.

The intruder held a blade in his hand while another rested in his belt, his eyes closed as he thought. His head rose and his eyes opened, the guards swallowing in fear as they tried to fight the urge to flee. The demons stared at each other for a moment before Lord Kaito flinched and lifted his weapon. "ATTACK!" He screamed and his men followed the order, charging forward.

The demon kept stone still as the guards charged at him but just as their weapons prepared to cut him to ribbons, he moved.

His arm sliced the air like a blade all to itself however the steel he wielded was worse as it cut through each of them, sending them flying away from him from a single attack.

Those who did not die instantly were left heaving on the floor from their wounds, those able running off in fear, leaving their comrades behind.

Kaito was soon left alone, weapon in hand and facing his enemy.

Sesshomaru frowned as he lowered his weapon and stepped forward. "Where is she Kaito?"

The ocean demon grinned. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You have taken something that belongs to me."

The grin inverted in a heartbeat. "You make it sound like she's an item. As if you owned her. You don't!"

"You will release her at once."

"She is not mine to release. I'm not holding her prisoner. She is here of her own free will."

"I don't believe you Kaito." He lifted his weapon and pointed at the other demon. "Bring her to me at once."

Kaito didn't move, despite the weapon pointed at his nose.

The dog demon's eyes narrowed a little more. "Once you and I were friends. If that meant anything to you, you will return her to me."

Kaito blinked then dipped his head a little, eyes closed. "You really don't know what you have in that woman. And you treat her like nothing."

"You will return her to me at once."

The ocean demon frowned then let out a deep breath. "I will not let her go back to you." Quickly he raised the weapon in his hand and knocked Sesshomaru back a few steps while aiming for his shoulder.

He didn't look it but Kaito was very strong, perhaps equally to the dog demon and his skills were more enough for Sesshomaru. While Sesshomaru was stronger and faster, Kaito knew his opponent better than those who opposed Sesshomaru normally and he was smarter. He used Sesshomaru's strengths against him, making the demon run and use his strength to tire him out. When the two did engage with each other it was sharp, detailed and without a single hesitation between them. The times their blades connected were quick and they pushed equally against each other.

The two collided time and time again, neither managing to land a strike.

Meanwhile, from her hiding place, Rin heard the conversation and the beginning of the battle but then she had snuck her way to the door, kneeling behind it to look out. She could see her lord fighting, her eyes wide and trembling in fear as she saw the two fight. "Lord Kaito." She sniffed on seeing the intruder gain a lucky blow, elbowing him in the stomach and throwing the ocean demon to the floor. The two stared at each other as Kaito lay on his back, his spear weapon thrown half way across the courtyard.

The other demon held a sword at his throat. "I will ask once more… where is she?"

Rin swallowed as she stood up and looked at the door. She took a deep breath and grabbed the door, snapping it open. The two heard the noise and stared at her, both shocked to see her.

She mustered all her courage as she ran towards the courtyard, standing just away from the two. Her hands were tight fists as she stared at the white creature before her. "It… it's me your looking for, isn't it?"

The stranger frowned as he stepped back away from Kaito, looking at her. She could feel her arms shaking as she tried to hold back her fear, watching the creature walk towards her. Her eyes were locked on his, trying to hold her terror in control but as he got closer, she suddenly she took a step away from him.

The stranger stopped and his eyes twitched in confusion. "What are you doing?"

Rin tried to hold herself together but the fear was growing by the second. She swallowed and stared at the beast. "What do you want with me?"

The confusion on his face grew. "I have come to take you away from here."

"No Rin!" She was suddenly pushed back, Kaito standing between the two of them, his hand held out across her. "I won't let him hurt you Rin."

"I'm sorry Lord Kaito. But I couldn't let him hurt you."

Kaito didn't say anything, just keeping himself between the two.

Sesshomaru kept his eyes between the two then let out a deep breath. "This isn't over Kaito." He turned and slowly walked away back towards the barrier as it still repaired itself. He slipped quickly out and vanished.

Under water, Kaito turned and looked at Rin. "Are you hurt?"

Rin stared at her feet and shook her head. "No my lord."

"Good. You never should have come out Rin, he could have really hurt you."

"I'm sorry, I just had to do something to help you."

"I understand. But for now, go to my chambers and wait for me, I have to go see to my men."

She was going to ask if she could help but then remembered she only knew how to help humans like herself, not demons. So she did as told and went back to Kaito's chambers.

About an hour later, as the adrenalin from the battle wore off, the young woman found her mind concentrating on the intruder. A cold shiver ran over her suddenly and she rubbed the top of her arms for comfort. "What did he want with me?"

"Rin."

She turned, looking back to see Lord Kaito entering the room, closing the door behind him. She gave him a small bow. "My lord. Are your men alright?"

He nodded, walking past her to a large table. "They will be fine."

Internally, Rin cringed at his voice, the sharp, cold and unfamiliar tone to her. "I… I'm sorry my lord. This is entirely my fault. I'm so sorry."

Kaito was still for a moment then let out a long breath, reaching up to his neck and undoing his cape, placing it on the side. "Did you recognise him?"

"No but… he appeared to recognise me."

Hands on the table, Kaito let out another breath. "I see."

Rin swallowed and stepped towards him, staring at his back. "Is… is he the one I forgot?"

"Yes."

"Will you tell me why?"

There was a fatigue in the ocean demon's posture but he turned and stared at her. "He hurt you." His hands reached out to her face, cupping it. "He really hurt you and I promised to protect you."

Rin leant into his hand, sadness filling her heart. "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright Rin." He stepped forward, wrapping his arms around her back and hugging her tight. "I promised to keep you safe and I will." He rubbed his hand down her back and his nose into her hair, sighing once again.

It took a while but eventually Rin reached up and wrapped her arms around his waist, placing her head on his heart, listening to his steady heartbeat.

The demon kept stone still for a while but then turned his head to the side, placing his lips to her skin, just above her hairline before slowly kissing the same place again, working his way down the side of her face to her cheek.

When his lips touched the tip of her eye, Rin shifted and pulled her face away from him.

The demon bit his lip and pulled back. "I'm sorry, I forget myself." He sighed and stepped away from her, holding her hand. "Come on Rin."

"Kaito?" Rin moaned as she was pulled away towards the nest of pillows she had been using as a bed. "Kaito… what are you… doing?"

The demon yawned as he turned and almost fell backwards to the pillows, his eyes closed but his hand was still tight around Rin's. "I'm exhausted, I haven't slept in almost a week. I need some sleep and this is my bedchamber after all."

Rin swallowed as she looked at him, her hand locked on his. "I'm… I'm sorry. Should I leave?"

Kaito smiled weakly, opening his eyes, pulling her to his side while wrapping his arm around her waist. "I want you right here. So I can… keep an eye… on you." He yawned and closed his eyes, tipping his head into the pillows.

Her hand pressed on his chest to support herself, Rin stared down on his face. He did look exhausted and she hadn't realised that the room she'd been sleeping in was indeed Kaito's, meaning he hadn't slept since she arrived. That and the battle had taken more out of him than she thought. Her eyes softened at his sleeping, peaceful face, the soft snore coming from him before she slowly lowered herself to his side, her arm around his stomach.

Her ear was pressed on his heart and she listened to the beat for a while until it cast her into her own peaceful sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Well, aren't you lot lucky. Three chapter update in one go? Well anyway, glad you are enjoying the story and Don't forget to review. **

**PS, Are you there Taraah? Haven't heard from you in ages. **


	8. Chapter 8

Emerging from the water, Lord Sesshomaru let out a deep breath, filling his lungs with the air, wading his way back to shore and almost collapsing on the sand. He didn't care about his appearance, just what he had seen.

His eyes closed as he pictured the human, standing before him, both confident and terrified. His chest felt tight at the idea of her being afraid of him.

In his mind he'd seen their reunion as her running up to him, calling out his name and thanking him for saving her.

Not to have her back away from him and act as if she didn't know him.

His eyes slowly opened as he looked up at the stars, the moon just passing the quarter stage. He had four days before the full moon and if Rin was still under the waves when it rose, she would never be able to return to the surface. Worse, she never would be able to leave Kaito's palace.

A growl reverberated in his chest.

Even when he was a child, Kaito had a sneaky underhanded way of dealing things and was known to be the brains between the two of them. He had no doubts Kaito had planned every step of the way.

Sesshomaru frowned, wiping his hair away from his eyes. "I will get Rin back Kaito." He grunted, pulling his soaked form up from the ground. "Tomorrow is a new day."


	9. Chapter 9

Curled up on herself, a pillow wrapped up in her arms Rin gave a small and soft purr as a finger traced its way down her cheek.

Kaito smiled as he knelt beside her, brushing her hair away but then his head lifted and a frown met his normally peaceful face. "That mutt." His voice hissed in frustration as he looked down at his prize, thinking. He knelt there look at her as she wore his colours, held his scent and looked as beautiful as anything he had ever seen. He vowed not to let his old friend take her away.

He thought about the dog, about his limitations. Sesshomaru was a dog demon, a demon of the land and air. Water was not his element. Kaito's father and Sesshomaru's had planned it that the two boys would be friends to cement the connection between the three elements, effectively leading to the two families controlling the whole world.

But Sesshomaru couldn't go far under the waves without help.

He grinned to himself. "I've got it." With a deep breath, he turned to Rin and grabbed her shoulder, shaking it a little. "Rin, Rin wake up."

Purring again, Rin blurrily opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Kaito?"

"Come on Rin, hurry up." He grabbed her hand and pulled her up to her feet. "I got an idea but we need to hurry. Follow me."

It was early morning so the palace was mostly deserted as they ran across the courtyard to the edge of the dome, the demon waving a hand over it and forming another bubble. As he pulled her inside it with him, Kaito placed his hand around her hips, holding her tight to his side. "Come on Rin."

He waved a hand over the entrance and the bubble closed before speeding out into the darkness of the open and deeper waters.

Rin stared outside, the speed was too fast for her to admire the view. "Where… where are we going?"

"We have to get you somewhere safe." Kaito gave a huff as the bubble began to float lower, towards the bottom of the ocean. Each second the water grew darker until it was near pitch black.

Then Rin saw a small light just below them. The light appeared to be contained in a small building, surrounded in another air bubble. Rin frowned as they came closer to it. "Lord Kaito…."

The bubbles merged and Rin stepped out into the smaller building, edged forward by the lord. It a small building but just as beautiful as the main palace, a little less detailed perhaps but still amazing. Kaito walked towards it and sighed. "Rin, you are to stay here, where it is safe, from now on. Is that clear?"

"What? You mean… here on my own?"

The demon nodded and turned back towards the edge. "Don't worry, I will come visit every day and bring food for you."

"But…" Rin sputtered, watching as he stood in the bubble. "On my… on my own?"

Kaito smiled then waved his hand, separating the two of them and beginning the long rise back to his home. Rin just stared, open mouthed at his quick and silent departure, wondering when and if he would come back.

When the shock had finally worn off, she sighed and turned to the house, deciding to begin exploring it. Although it was small and had only one room, it was a large room with a wonderful collection of sheets to make a bed with and also had a descent sized garden as well, filled with a whole new and strange collection of plants. There was a small pit in the main room for a fire and she found a tea set and kettle.

It didn't take her too long to find everything about the house and Rin sighed to herself, sitting down and looking up at the sky but it was so deep now that she couldn't see the sun anymore and she only had the unnatural light of the house to see with.

A haunting silence filled the air and Rin hated the idea of being alone in this isolated place. At least in the palace she could watch the fish and there were things to do or people to talk to. Here, she was all alone with nothing.

She slumped down on the steps to the house and sighed. She didn't like this. After pouting for a while, she went over to the gardens and began seeing to the plants, having found the tools behind the house. She had the feeling these plants hadn't been looked after for a long time, judging by the weeds around them.

She spent a few hours with the strange plants; ones that could live underwater but still needed air to survive. They were unlike anything she had ever seen before and gathered that perhaps this little house was a gardener's. All the same, she made herself at home and got out the bedding, making it up for later that day.

Without anyone to talk to and without anything to do but see to the plants, Rin found she was soon feeling both depressed and lonely, staring out at the ocean in hopes of seeing someone coming to get her.

Hours passed and she was still alone in the dark, silent place. She dropped her head to her hands, leaning on the wall of the building and fighting her own emotions.

Finally Kaito returned with a tray of food. Rin was overjoyed to see him and ran at him, grabbing him in a tight hug once the food was safely on the floor. They talked and ate for about an hour, Kaito finally explaining that he could sense the intruder once again trying to enter the palace and the best thing was for her to remain hidden here.

Rin said she understood and accepted but that she was also bored and lonely. The demon said he would come back the next day with something for her to do while he was gone.

That was when Rin realised that he was going to keep her there.

After they had finished their meal and talk, Kaito did return to the dome and leave once again.

The world was even darker by then and Rin sighed, retreating back to the building and starting a small fire to keep her warm, setting out her bed by it. She had nothing else to do so just set herself to sleep.

But her body and mind weren't tired so she just lay there, thinking. It was hard for her to imagine that just the night before she had lay beside Lord Kaito in his bed, feeling his heart beat under her hand and see him sleep in her arms while she slept in his as well.

She had thought that for the first time since drinking the dragon tea, she had felt warm and comfortable with his touch, as if her heart had finally recovered from some deep horrid wound and she was free of a burden.

But as her mind drifted to think about that burden, part of her drifted to that stranger. For some reason, she had a feeling that seeing him was what had healed her. A fact that only brought confusion to her.

Kaito had said that demon had hurt her.

So why did seeing him bring her peace.

Pulling the cover closer to her body, Rin shivered and closed her eyes. Her heart was pounding all of a sudden but she had no idea why. Her body felt warm but also sick and she sniffed, water running down her cheek.

Why was it that being alone made her feel sad and cold. And thinking of that intruder, even when he had threatened Lord Kaito, made her feel better but at the same time sad.

She just lay there, all alone and cried. Her heart and body just felt horrid. It felt as if nothing would bring her peace.

Tears soon turned to sobs which turned to chokes and eventually Rin fell into a cold and horrid restless sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

_The snow around them was thick, pure white and as deep as the young woman's knees. Luckily she was able to walk in the trench made by another. She gave a small giggle as a lump of snow dropped down on her head from a branch that had been knocked._

_Shaking herself free of snow, Rin laughed and ran to carry on after the figure she was following. _

_The tracks lead her to a large cave with icicles hanging over the edge. She smiled at it, sitting down at the edge and staring out._

_Slowly a warm glow appeared beside her and warmth closed around her little body. A feeling of exhaustion overcame her and she lay down beside the fire, resting her head on her hands as her eyes closed. But then a cold wind blew over her and she shivered back awake. _

_After a moment, something slowly wrapped around her legs, snaking its way around her body. Rin cracked open her eyes to find her something white and furry had cocooned its way around her, protecting her from the elements. _

_She smiled at it and grabbed a handful, pulling her face into it. She whispered into it but the words were lost to her. Behind her, a hand pressed into her hair, comforting her. "Goodnight Rin." _

Blinking, Rin opened her eyes. She just lay there for a while, trying her hardest to keep hold of the memory. For some reason, it was very fuzzy but she still remembered some parts of it. Whatever that was, it was very important since she was able to recall so much of it.

She sighed to herself and wiped her eyes, sitting up out of the bed. "Lord Kaito?" There was no reply and it took her a while to remember she wasn't in the palace but somewhere else.

Climbing up from her sheets and pillows, Rin went out of the small house, yawning while looking up at the sky. She smiled and waved as a bubble came into view. "Lord Kaito!" She ran towards him as the bubbles merged.

The demon smiled at her, placing a tray of food and a bundle of cloth down on the ground before walking over to her, wrapping her in his arms. She held him a little but not very firmly, concerning the demon as he pushed her back a little. "What's wrong Rin?"

Her eyes wouldn't look into his. "I'm sorry my lord. I had a strange dream."

"I see. Want to tell me about it?"

Rin shook her head, closing her eyes against his shoulder. "No, it's nothing."

Kaito didn't say anything, just holding her tight and frowning but hiding it behind a smile as he pushed her away and looked into her eyes. "Very well. Come, I brought you food and a change of clothes. And I brought you some embroidery."

Holding her shoulder, he turned and walked her to the house, sitting at the side like he had the night before.

They didn't talk as they had, just sat in total silence until she had finished the meal. Kaito appeared distracted, staring out away from her, his face set in stone. Finally Rin put her chopsticks down and he stood up.

"Until later." He muttered and began to walk away while Rin stared at her lap. She had the strangest feeling that Kaito was upset with her.

She sighed to herself when he left her, looking to look at the kimono and embroidery kit that Kaito had brought her. After a quick wash and a change, she decided to try her hand at the needle work. She found certain calmness in the movement, creating a pattern with the thread.

After an hour of her work, she paused and looked at her work. A crescent moon. She stopped and stared at it. Something about the pattern was a comfort in her isolation.

She smiled and carried on with the work, her hand moving with certain finesse.

Then, out of nowhere, a cold shiver ran down her spine. Had she been on the surface, she would have blamed it on the wind but here, there was no such thing. Worried, her eyes lifted from her work, looking up over her home. "Who's there?" She announced clearly. "Show yourself!"

For a moment she thought she'd imagined it but then a figure stepped out from the rocks at the edge of the dome. She gasped at the sight of him, the intruder from two days ago.

He was soaking wet, his hair and clothes handing to his skin while the fur on his shoulder was just a wet lump.

Rin swallowed in fear as she looked at him, putting her embroidery to one side as she stood. "You."

The stranger took a slow step around the rocks but Rin stepped back. "Don't… don't come any closer!"

The other stopped where he was and stood still but Rin could see that he was shaking. She stared at him, observing the way water was dripping off his body and his sharp uneven breathing.

He appeared to be in some serious pain.

Slowly, Rin tipped her head to the side and swallowed. "Are… are you… alright?"

The stranger closed his eyes but said nothing.

She moved a little closer to him. "Are… are you hurt?"

"Only tired."

His voice was soft, more than his appearance would suggest. Rin found herself suddenly feeling strangely warm but she walked slowly to him, keeping a safe distance from him. "Do… you promise you won't hurt me?"

He looked up, eyes locked in hers. They were cold, lifeless almost but as she stared at him, something else flickered across them. "I would never harm you Rin."

She smiled and nodded a little. "Alright. Come on." She stepped to his side and lifted his arm over her shoulder. "Can you walk?"

Leaning on her a little, the stranger walked over to the house and sat down while Rin hurried into the house and grabbed a towel. "Here, use this and dry yourself off."

He sat for a moment, thinking about his next move but then nodded and took the towel, using it to dry off his face and hair.

Rin sat a little away from him, fascinated by the strange demon as she stared at him. He seemed engrossed in what he was doing, his eyes closed as he wiped his face, neck and arms down with the towel. Finally he fell reasonably still and just sat there, leaning on the building while still keeping his eyes closed.

"You don't know me." he said clearly and without question.

Rin dropped her eyes to her hands as they messed with the hem of her sleeve. "In a way, I do."

"Explain."

"I… I know I know you. I just can't remember you." She took a deep breath and fiddled a little more, locking her eyes on the fabric. "Lord Kaito said that you are the person I forgot."

The stranger said nothing, just cracked his eyes a little.

Rin sighed and shrugged. "About a week ago… Lord Kaito offered something to me that would help me."

"Dragon Tea."

"Yes, you know it?"

"I have seen its effect. It is very powerful."

The woman chuckled, looking back at her hands. "I know. I have… completely forgotten you."

"Why?"

That stumped her but then swallowed and hunched her shoulders, still messing with her fingers. "Lord Kaito said… you hurt me."

He turned, looking at her face. "I have never placed a finger on you."

Rin nodded, staring at her hands. "I know. I can feel it. But I also know… you did hurt me." Carefully, she lifted her eyes to him. "I don't know how… but you did hurt me."

He stared at her but then lifted his head away.

Rin looked down at her hands again. "I have no idea how but I know it really hurt. I'm sorry."

He let out breath and closed his eyes. "Are you happy?"

"Sorry?"

"Are you happy here?"

"I… I was happy… but I don't like it down here. I preferred it when I was in the palace and I could talk to people and explore. Here…" She looked over the small house. "I'm all alone and I really don't like it."

"You have never liked being alone."

"I know. Perhaps that's why I allowed you to stay here. Just so I could have someone to talk to."

Silence fell between them.

"Do you… miss me?"

"Why would you say that?"

"You… came looking for me. I must mean something to you."

He blinked. "Kaito took you from me. I do not appreciate things being taken from me."

Rin frowned as she looked down at her hands. "I see."

Silence.

Strangely, this silence wasn't as bothersome to Rin as the one she had been trapped in before. It was as if the noiseless environment was natural for the two of them, just to sit in their own little worlds, their thoughts their own, their minds lost to the world. But it almost felt like their worlds were the same.

As her mind wondered about him, Rin found her fingers still twiddling and decided to return to her embroidery. It was the only movement, her hands going back and forth over the fabric, creating a rough but beautiful pattern.

Suddenly the demon stood and walked forward. "I have to leave."

"What? So soon?"

"We have been sat here for over six hours."

She blinked at the realisation and found that she was in fact quite tired and hungry. So much time had passed and she hadn't even noticed. She looked down at her work and saw that her pattern was almost done, an image depicting the stages of the moon.

A smile cracked her lips but it fell when the stranger moved. "Where are you going?"

"To the surface. Kaito will be coming here soon."

Rin looked up at the dark blue above her and felt a sigh fill her lungs but she held it back. "Will… you return?"

He said nothing, just standing with his back to her then walked over to the barrier. He stood right before it then dropped his head a little. "Rin, would you like to see me again?"

"What?"

"It was a simple question." His hand closed into a fist. "I expect an answer."

Rin stared at his back as he stood before the barrier. "Yes."

He was silent but then walked forward, passing through the dome and vanished.

Rin sat there on the step, staring out at the darkness. Then suddenly her body flopped to the side, drained of all her energy. She wasn't unconscious or in pain. Just tired. She lay on her side, embroidery in her hands and closed her eyes.

Eventually, she felt something wrap around her stomach and her head lifted. "Kaito?"

The green haired demon smiled as he leant closer to her ear, kissing her there. "Having a little nap Rin?"

She chuckled and leant back on him. "How long have you been there?"

"About an hour."

"Why?"

"I like watching you sleep." He kissed her cheek again, wrapping his arms around her. He pushed his nose into her and rubbed his face in her hair. "You smell different."

"Really?"

He shrugged, pulling her closer. "You've been playing in the garden again, haven't you?"

Rolling on him, Rin laughed happily and turned over, placing her head on his chest and looking up at his face. After a moment she tipped her head a little. "You _look_ different to this morning."

Kaito sighed and closed his eyes. "Yes. I am sorry about the way I acted back then. I don't like the idea of you keeping secrets from me."

Rin swallowed, lowering her head. "It was just a dream."

"I know that now. I sometimes forget that you are human. You see; a demon would instantly tell me what they were thinking, since they are in my service. You aren't a demon but more over I should have respected your privacy." He ran his hand down her hair. "Can you forgive me?"

Rin nodded, eyes closed. "I forgive you."

She rested her head on the ocean demon, listening to his breathing and heartbeat. She felt warm but not peaceful.

Not as she had.


	11. Chapter 11

Waving, Rin watched as Kaito vanished from his morning visit then turned away to her embroidery. She sat and worked for a while but then lifted her head and smiled. "I know you're there."

There was silence then the demon from the day before appeared from behind the rocks. He nodded a little. "Rin."

Rin stood, smiling. "Hello again." She chuckled at his half drowned appearance. "Come on over. I'll get you a towel." She vanished into the house and returned with a cloth, handing it over to the demon as he sat against the wall. "Here you go."

Once again he took a while to reach a decision then took the offered towel. As he sat drying himself off, Rin sat and carried on with her work. But there was a difference between today and the day before. They were sat closer together.

Rin could almost feel his arm moving against hers while she passed the thread though the cloth. However, gradually, as time went on, her hand slowed down until they came to a complete stop. She just sat there, her eyes drifting shut, hands folded on her lap still holding the needle and thread.

When she next opened her eyes, she was lying on her side again and resting her head on the demon's knee. His hand was on her forehead, stone still, just sitting there.

She smiled to herself and closed her eyes again. Silence appeared to be this demons way and she liked it. Unlike Kaito who was just constantly jumping around both physically and emotionally, this stranger was slow and constant.

Her heart beat was normal but each stroke was firm and loud, crashing against her chest with a force she didn't completely understand.

"How did you hurt me?" She asked eventually.

He sighed, running his fingers down her hair. "I didn't realise how important you were."

"Is that why I forgot?"

"I fear so. My arrogance led you to want this fate. A want to forget and be free of me. I am sorry Rin."

For some reason, sadness flooded her at his words, spoken so softly, almost whispered like a secret. To hear him apologise forced her to close her eyes as water filled within them. She didn't want to cry but the tears just came. As they trickled down her cheeks, the demons hand move to them, wiping them away.

"I'm so sorry Rin." He said again, his voice even softer, further away.

She sniffed and closed her hand around his trousers, burying herself in the fabric, wanting to hide her true self away.

It hurt.

It hurt so much.

"Was it always like this?" She asked, sniffing and wiping her eyes. "Did I always feel this way?"

"I fear that you did. And I made it worse by choosing to ignore you for my own pride. I shouldn't have."

She cried a few more minutes then rolled onto her other side, her head now pressed into his chest. "Please, make it stop."

The demon was silent.

"Please!" She begged, more tears falling down her face. "Make it stop! Please just… make it stop."

This demon had hurt her before and because of that pain she had chosen to forget him. She had drunk the dragon tea and ran away with the ocean lord Kaito to hide from him. But here she was, lying on his knee, crying her lungs out with a throbbing pain in her chest and stomach but her mind drew a blank as to why.

He moved his hand down her hair, as if trying to sooth her. It worked for a while as Rin's tears slowed and she just felt his hand.

"I'm sorry Rin. This is all my fault."

Her head felt light all of a sudden and she closed eyes, resting her head on him. The sadness appeared to have passed but she was still feeling empty. "Tell me how we met."

The stranger took a breath and shifted to get comfortable. "You were a little girl. Stubborn and fearless. I was in the forest near your home, injured. You tried to help me."

Rin smiled. "That does sound like me."

"You have changed very little in ways of your personality."

She shifted against him, listening to his voice. "Please continue."

So he did. He told her everything he knew. How she had been attacked, how she had been revived and how he had taken her under his protection.

Then she asked for more stories and he complied. Some she was able to add to, having small memories. Some were new, things that happened without her. And some she didn't remember at all.

But she just lay there, resting her head on him and listening to his voice while his hand trailed down her hair.

As one story came to an end, the demon stopped moving his hand and took a deep breath. "It's getting late. Kaito will be returning soon."

"Will you come back tomorrow? And tell me more stories?"

The demon looked down and caught her eyes. For the longest time they just stared at each other. He looked away first. "I will."

As he moved, Rin shifted back to her knees, allowing him room to stand and walk towards the barrier, his head down and eyes away from her.

* * *

**A/N: Well, those few of you who have seen this on story on DevinatART will know that this is as far as I have got. I was trying to tease it out, make you lot wait and water but now I see there isn't much point to that, you will keep braying for blood if I don't. **

**Thanks to everyone who has written reviews, I really apprciate them. They make it all worth while. **

**Life is very busy at the moment but the next chapter should be... when ever you guys want it. **

**Anyway, don't forget to review and hold on hope. SL**


	12. Chapter 12

Lord Sesshomaru grunted as pushed his way through the weakest point in the barrier between the rock and water. As he did, he couldn't help but smile at how sneaky Kaito had been, moving Rin from the main palace to this smaller secluded outhouse. He knew the deeper she was, the harder it would be for Sesshomaru to reach her. But Kaito had made a small miscalculation in how determined Sesshomaru was.

This was the third time he had made the trip to her and each one was easier than the last. He wasn't even out of breath this time. Still soaked but that was expected.

He almost liked it. Because then Rin would laugh at his appearance and offer him a towel to dry off, reminding him of her determination to help him when he needed it. Normally he'd push her aid to the side but here, he wanted to accept it.

It was perhaps the only bit of her that he still knew.

Each visit, each time he saw her, he saw a new part to her, something that was never there before.

She was silent now, no longer trying to gain his attention.

She was diligent, working expertly on her embroidery.

She was open, able to cry before him.

She was confident, leaning on his arm happily.

She was different now.

Today she was sat with a tea set, pouring them both a cup as he came over. A smile lit up her face. "I knew you were there." She said cheerfully and held out the cup. "I made you some tea."

He sat and took the cup, brushing his hand against hers in the softest of contacts. He took a sip and closed his eyes, leaning on the wall.

"Do you like it?"

"It's adequate."

To his amazement, Rin huffed. "I know it's not very good but you could at least say 'It's nice' or something. Are you always so… stuck up?"

Eyes open, Sesshomaru couldn't help but blink. "You dare to speak to me like that?" He didn't scold, he just asked.

Rin picked up on his tone and nodded. "Yes, I do. I was thinking about it last night. You are so stuck up, just sitting there, acting like your better than me. For the last two days, you have done the same thing. I was trying to work out how you hurt me but perhaps it was your attitude that got on my nerves. Maybe that's why I forgot you."

Sesshomaru was stumped. "You would never speak to me like that before. You wouldn't dare."

"Well maybe wanting to talk to you honestly is what made me leave. You should try to be more open."

He stared at her, her head turned away, her arms folded. He huffed and looked down at the cup in his hand. "It's too sweet for my tastes."

Her hair flew across her as she looked over at him, her jaw open. His eyes were locked on the cup but he could tell she was smiling. "I'll make it stronger next time."

Nodding, Sesshomaru went on to drink the rest of the tea slowly and silently while Rin went on with her needlework. When he had finished, he placed the clay mug on the side and let out a breath, catching his companions attention.

"Rin."

"Yes?"

"Come here."

Rin blinked as she looked at him. He had his head turned away from her so she couldn't see her eyes. Keeping the needle and thread in hand, she moved over towards him, sitting on his left, staring at his face. But it was his arm that shifted, going from between them to around her back, holding her hip from behind. The grip pulled her into his shoulder, her hands pressing on his side and leg to support herself.

The last time Sesshomaru did this with her, to hold her close to his chest, she had been a child, able to curl up completely in the nook of his arm. Now, she stretched out beside him, her feet pushing against his knees.

He turned his head and looked at her. She didn't appear distressed or scared of his action, just confused. But as he stared into her eyes, trying to ease her mind without speaking, she gave him a look and closed her eyes, pushing her cheek into his sleeve, her arms wrapping around his.

Their silence returned, wrapping them both in warm blanket. It was hard to tell the passing of time here, the sun too far away to watch and no other physical way to see it passing. But Sesshomaru knew.

His monitor was his own mind. The longer he was there, the more he thought about the woman beside him and the longer he thought the more unpleasant his theories as to why she had left became.

When they became too much to bare, it was time to leave. But this time, he paused a moment before disturbing Rin from his side. "Rin."

"Yes?"

"I have something for you."

Slowly Rin sat back and looked up at him. "Oh?"

Reaching into his sleeve, the demon found the small item he had been looking for and pulled it out. "Here."

Carefully Rin held out her hands as he placed whatever it was in her hands. When he leant back, she looked to see a long spiral shaped sea shell resting the palm of her hand. There was a small hole in the shell which was threaded with a long piece of string to form a homemade necklace.

Her eyes lit up on seeing it. "It… it's beautiful." She gasped while twisting it in her hand. "Where did you find it?"

"You found it, the day before you were taken." He looked over her as she took the string and dropped it over her head. "I made it into a necklace for you."

"Thank you. I'll treasure it."

He stared at her, the shell hanging on top of her clothes. Her eyes were wide and bright as she looked up at him. He stared into him for a moment then sighed. "It is time for me to leave."

She sat still for a while but then when he started to move, she jumped forward and pushed herself into his shoulder. "Please, stay here. Please."

The demon staggered, leaning back against the wall with her pressed up against him. He frowned but then slowly reached out to her head, brushing her hair back. "I can't stay Rin. Kaito would attack me if he knew I was here."

She sighed and closed her eyes into his shirt. "I'm sorry. I know. But… can't you… stay a little longer? I just… don't want to be alone."

Heart pounding, Sesshomaru looked down at her, holding tight to him. "Rin."

"Yes?" Her eyes lifted, filled with tears.

He tipped his head to the side and held her cheek. "Kiss me."

Her eyes widened at the words but her face flushed warm. Half of her wanted to ask him why but the most of her was just captivated by his eyes, the serious but warm look in them. They swallowed her up.

She smiled as much as she dared before pushing herself up to her fullest height, leaning on his shoulder. He didn't move, keeping his hand on her neck and eyes on hers as she hovered over his face. He was just by her lips.

She could feel him.

Her heart jumped up to her throat but she managed to just swallow it back down. "I…." She dropped her head suddenly. "I can't."

The demon let out what could have been a sigh, his hand trickled down her neck, grazing her skin. "Very well."

"I don't know…"

"It's fine Rin." He cut her off, eyes on his hand. "I should not have asked such a thing of you." His hand brushed her hair back over her shoulder before nodding. "I should leave."

Rin's eyes closed for a moment as she felt him move away from her. "Will I see you again?"

"I don't know."

"Please. I want to see you again."

He said nothing, just stepping away from him.

Rin kept her eyes closed as he brushed past her, her head falling while her hand lifted to the sea shell, her fingers closing around it as she decided to stand up. "Wait!"

The demon was right next to the dome, preparing himself for the journey up but he still turned back to her as she ran over to him. She didn't slow as she came closer, the skirt of her kimono flapping behind her, just reaching up and placing a hand on his neck and cheek, using the grip to force her lips firmly to his.

He leant back in shock but then focused his attention on her again, taking control on the situation and gently wrapping his arms around her, holding her tight to his chest and easing her off him a little. Once in a more comfortable position, he began kissing her back, keeping her calm and the kiss disciplined. It was her first kiss and her inexperience showed but he slowed her down and just placed his lips on her. It made him burn.

After a short moment, she moved away from his lips, licking them before dropping her head to his shoulder. "Please… come back."

A hand stroked the back of her head, brushing her hair back. "Very well. I will come back." His hand went to her chin, lifting her eyes to his. "Until then." He pecked her again and stepped back out of the dome, heading up to the surface.

She smiled to herself as he vanished then walked over to the house and cleaned up the remains of their tea. Then she just sat there, smiling.

* * *

**A/N: That's right! SHE KISSED HIM! AND HE KISSED HER! But trouble is just around the cornour. Don't forget to review! **

**BTW, the story is finished, want me to publish the rest of it or do I drag it out for a few days? Make you lot water and wait?**


	13. Chapter 13

"Rin."

Removing her finger from her lips, Rin felt her smile fall she looked over to the blue haired demon walking towards her. "Lord Kaito." She tried not to sound disappointed. She kind of wanted her strange demon to return and kiss her again, as they had been about an hour ago.

He'd surprised her by returning that night after Kaito's evening visit and they had talked before Rin gave him a peck on the cheek and fell asleep on his side. When she woke up, he'd returned her touch and things had just carried on until he was forced to leave.

"Sorry I'm late. There was some trouble that needed my attention." He said as he placed her food at her side. "Hungry?"

"Yes my lord." Her attention turned to the food and began to eat, Kaito sitting there beside her.

As she ate with her eyes locked on the food, Kaito turned and looked over at the cloth at his side, unfolding it and looking over her work from the last five days. His eyes widened on seeing the pattern; the moon cycle and stars, trees and other images of the world above. "Rin… why did you do this?"

Rin kept her eyes on the food in her hands before looking over at him. "Sorry?"

He frowned at her. "Didn't you hear me?"

"No sorry. I was… lost in thought."

Kaito held the fabric towards her. "What is this pattern?"

She shrugged incoherently, going back to her food. "I just like it."

That didn't improve Kaito's mood. "Rin! What is going on!?"

"It is just some embroidery. The pattern of the moon." She shrugged while eating, her lips curling slightly. "I think it looks nice. I wasn't even thinking when I did it, the pattern was just natural. It started off as just a crescent but then I created the others as well."

Listening, Kaito growled and jumped forward, grabbing her arms and knocking her onto her back, kneeling over her as his eyes flashed with anger. "What! How dare you say that!" He leant right over her face, staring deeper into her soul. "How can you possible like the moon? I forbid it!"

Trapped on her back, Rin began to struggle against him. "Please! Kaito get off me! Please my lord! Get off!"

But the demon didn't accept that, as his hands held her tight and his body pressed her down, keeping her locked in place. He stared at her, eyes fierce and cold. "You wouldn't lie to me… would you Rin?"

"What!?" Rin snapped, still struggling against him, kicking and failing to be free. "What…"

"Would you lie to me?" He yelled, gripping her tighter, using the pain to keep her still. "Tell me right now! Would you lie to me?!"

Rin was silent as she looked at him then turned to look away. "I… I wouldn't lie to you."

"Then tell me… have you seen anyone here?"

"No."

"Really?" He leant further to her neck, taking a deep breath. "Then why do you smell like another demon? You have the scent of another. Another has been here."

"I don't know what you mean. Get… off me!" She grunted as she managed to lift her leg, kneeing him in the gut, forcing him off her. He grunted as he rolled away and Rin staggered to her feet, running to the dome. "Help! Someone! Please! Help me!"

As she pounded her hand against the barrier, Kaito laughed, causing her to stop and turn, leaning against it. The demon stood and stared at her. "I'm wondering Rin… where were you planning on going? You're trapped under water."

"You… you stay away from me." She held out her hand as he stepped towards her. "Don't… don't… come anywhere near me!"

The demon gave a chuckle but unlike his normal laugh, this was cold and heartless. This was a laugh of a man insane. "Rin… do you know much about demon relationships?" He tipped his head, stepping over and pinning her between the barrier and his arms. "When a human… makes a decision on who they want to live with… they make vows. I believe it is called a wedding." He laughed as his face came closer to Rin's. "Demons have no such thing."

Rin tried not to show her fear, staring up at him but she was trembling. "What… what do you mean?"

He grinned, forcing his face into his neck. "You see Rin… all I have to do… is mark you. I mark you and you would be mine. Forever."

She grunted, a small pain shooting from his mouth as he nibbled on her skin. "Please… don't… stop that!"

"Oh please." He kissed her again, biting a little more. "A mark is more than a bite. No… I'd have to make you carry my scent. And do you know how I'd do that?"

She shivered in fear. "N… no."

Kaito smirked, licking her neck. "I'll show you." His hand moved to her wrist and pulled her away from the barrier, his other hand waving over the dome. Pulling her into the bubble and closing it behind them, they began the long ride back to the main palace.

All the way, Rin kept struggling to be free of Kaito's grasp but he held her tight, laughing at her actions, turning her around to face him. "I'm not going to let you go. You belong to me." He huffed at her as his eyes went to her neck.

In their struggling, Rin's kimono had slipped slightly and the black string had come into view, tussled into view. Kaito caught a glimpse of it and grabbed hold of it. The long twisted sea shell rested in his hand, his eyes narrowing in a deep frown. "Where did you get this?"

"Get off me!"

Kaito grunted as he pulled on the string, keeping it tight and holding her in place. "I see. Is this from him?" His lips curled in a heartless smile while his fingers closed around it. "Well… not anymore."

As he spoke, his fingers closed even tighter around the shell until Rin heard a sharp crack. Her breath froze on hearing it but then there was another crack and her hands reached out for him. "No! Please no!"

The demon's grip tightened as he pulled it away from her, breaking the string, grinding his hand together over the shell before dropping the fragments to the floor. As the string dropped, Kaito lifted his foot and stepped down on the remains, grinding them into a fine powder.

Rin let out a small sob as tears fell down her cheeks. "No… please… no."

The demon laughed, reaching out to her and grabbing her by the neck, pulling her towards him. "You… are mine Rin."

His grip choked her. "Let… me go!" She kicked out at him and managed to get herself free of him.

At that moment, they arrived at the palace and she was able to run off towards the buildings. However, in her long skirted kimono and with Kaito's skill, he ran at her and easily caught her, pulling her arm around her back and chuckling into her ear. "Where are you going? I'm not finished with you yet."

With a sharp gasp, Rin struggled but her arm protested at the effort. "Please… let me go."

"Kaito!"

Still holding her arm, Kaito turned his head to look to the voice and saw his mother running towards him. "What do you want?" He snapped, pulling on Rin again.

The old demoness stared at Rin as she was handled so roughly. "Let her go at once! Have you lost leave of your senses? How dare you treat Rin that way."

Kaito huffed as he turned away and pushed Rin forward towards the palace. "Stay out of this you old coot. This is nothing to do with you."

"No!" The older woman grunted, jumping forward and grabbing the arm that held Rin, pulling on it. "Kaito! Stop this! Let her go!"

Letting go of Rin, Kaito turned and pushed his mother away, throwing her to the ground with the back of his hand. "You stay out of this!"

The old woman shuddered for a moment as she lay on the floor, clutching her arm in pain. "Rin… run!"

Holding her twisted arm, Rin did as she was told and ran off, panting as she tried to get to the buildings. But just as she got close, a wall of water rushed past her before the barrier was able to move, hemming her in.

She turned and saw that the ocean demon had his hand held towards her as the barrier shifting around them, the water an unsteady mess while it moved to fill the void.

Rin panted as she stepped as far away from him as she could, terrified out of her wits. "Kaito… please… I thought you were my friend! You… you helped me."

"I helped you for my own personal gain." He huffed at her, reaching out to her once again and managed to grab her wrist.

Beginning to fight again, Rin tried to kick against him. "Get away from me!"

"You belong to me!"

"Never!"

"Why you…!"

As he closed in on her, pulling her into him and holding her roughly, Rin let out the loudest scream she could, begging with all her might for someone to come and save her.

* * *

**A/N: Told you. Crazy town. :S**


	14. Chapter 14

Lord Sesshomaru was sat on the side of the beach, nursing his stinging arm from the attack he'd sustained returning up to the surface. Before today he'd always been able to avoid being detected on his visits to and from Rin but today a scout had seen him and tried to take the demon on single handed.

It wouldn't have been much of a fight if Sesshomaru had been on land but in the water, his poison attacks and whips were useless and his speed was seriously impended. He was still better than his opponent and able to deal with him however, the scout had inflicted a painful wound.

Perhaps if his mind had been with him, he wouldn't have been so careless but his thoughts had been consumed with Rin, her touch and kiss. The pain nulled as he sat there, thinking about her.

Then his body felt cold and he sat up suddenly, staring out to sea. His keen eye picked up a strange anomaly in the ocean as several spouts began to shoot into the sky and rain down.

His jaw clenched on reflex at the sight and instantly he began running towards it, diving under the water, his pain forgotten. The closer to the palace he came, the harder it came to move as the currant pushed against him, trying to keep him away.

"HELP!"

His eyes widened, almost throwing the air from his lungs. The voice, her voice, carried out across the water and his fear grew, forcing him to draw Bakusaiga. He swung and cut though the current and the barrier it was consuming, sending the water into the dome and dragging him with it.

Inside, Kaito gasped in shock at the sudden disappearance of his barrier and held up both hands to push the water back and form a new protective dome.

Rin, who had been lying on the floor, sat up coughing from the water that had swept over her, freeing her from Kaito but almost drowning her in the process. As the last of the water was pulled away from her, a cold hand slid over her cheek and she looked up in fear but it faded on seeing his eyes.

Gold.

She smiled and leant into his hand. "You came back."

"Are you hurt?"

"No." She said truthfully, her injuries no longer painful as the demon helped her to her feet and held her hand loosely, the other still holding the sword.

As Kaito finished repairing the damage, he turned to look at the pair, his mouth dropped in shock. "You!"

"I warned you Kaito, this wasn't over." He narrowed his eyes a little. "Rin, stay behind me. Understood?"

Rin nodded, closing her hand on his a little more. "Yes my lord."

A smile lit up his face as he heard and felt her. "Kaito, I will give you one last chance. Let her go and I will forget this ever happened."

Kaito frowned as he drew himself to full height. "Rin is mine!"

At this, still holding Rin's hand, Sesshomaru lunged forward, pulling Rin with him and clashed with Kaito. The ocean demon was unarmed but he managed to grab hold of the weapon with his bare hands, holding it away from his face, staring at Sesshomaru. "I won't let you win. Not this time you mongrel!"

With incredible strength, Lord Kaito pushed Sesshomaru back a step, using it to remove one hand from the blade and punch him in the gut. Rin gasped on seeing her saviour double from the pain but he kept his grip on her hand and was soon back up, lunging forward, blade ready to swing.

Stepping to the side, Kaito aimed for the dog but Sesshomaru moved his sword into his way and he was again forced to block the weapon, this time cutting into his arm. Locked in a vice, Sesshomaru grunted and lifted his foot, kicking Kaito away from himself and Rin.

Sparing a second to check on her, Sesshomaru turned back to the fight, pulling her out of the way of the ocean demon's next attack, keeping her behind him at all times.

He swung again, holding back the power the sword was demanding to be used. Once more Kaito jumped away but when he landed, he aimed to run behind the demon. Sesshomaru saw it and pulled Rin out of his way, placing himself in the danger line without any time to defend himself.

With a deadly accuracy and force, Kaito punched him in the face, slammed his fist against his blade hand and grabbed his throat, lifting the dog demon up off the floor.

He laughed like a manic as he lifted Sesshomaru up, watching him dangle. But then he suddenly he stumbled to the floor, letting go of the demon in the process and grabbing his side.

He stared wide eyed to see Rin with Sesshomaru's dropped weapon in her hands. Her hold was rough and basic but she had enough strength in herself to have cut into his side, the blood now dripping off the blade.

"You… you won't hurt him!" She managed as she pinned him down, the blade trembling from her fear but slowly a hand slid over hers and held it with her, accurately holding the ocean demon in place.

Sesshomaru allowed himself a small smile at Rin's behaviour and placed his other hand on her shoulder. "It's over."

Kaito panted from the floor, blood ticking off his wounds but then his eyes fell and he nodded. "It's over." He repeated, defeated.

Taking the sword from her, Sesshomaru held Rin under his grip and nodded, an eye on Kaito as they made their way towards the barrier. "Come along Rin, we have to go." He held out his hand to her and once more she took it. His fingers closed around her and he turned, stepping though the wall and pulling Rin after him.

But as Rin's hand pressed on the wall, her grip was forced back and her demon slid away. He turned in the waves and pushed himself back inside. "Kaito! Let her go!"

The ocean demon laughed, standing up from the floor and staring at the two. "You fool! You're too late!" His head tipped to the sky. "The moon has risen."

"That's impossible! It's still day!"

"Many people don't know that the moon actually rises when the sun is still above us." He tipped his head to the side. "You just can't see it in the day."

Rin turned to the demon and grabbed his sleeve. "What does that mean?"

The dog demon let out a long breath, not looking at her. "If someone is under the waves when the sun and full moon rises… then they can never."

Kaito gave a loud laugh and pointed a finger at the two. "Rin is trapped here! She can never leave the ocean!"

"Is that… true?"

Sesshomaru nodded, eyes turned away from her. "I'm sorry."

The manic laugh filled the air once more as Kaito pointed and almost danced in victory. "Rin is trapped here! She has to stay here, with me, for the rest of her life."

Slowly, Sesshomaru closed his eyes and balled his hands into a fist. "Then so am I."

Kaito stopped. "What?"

"I will remain here as well."

The ocean demon staggered, stepping towards him. "Are you insane! Even if you are a demon, you will be trapped!"

"I know."

"You will never be able to return! You will lose everything! Your land, your territory, everything!"

"Without Rin… they are meaningless."

Across from them, Kaito felt his eyes widen and looked at the two; the way Rin held his sleeve, the way Sesshomaru stood, hands in fists. Slowly his cold, jealous mind fell away and all he saw was his old friend.

"Oh." He whispered, stepping forward to them. "I… I've made a huge mistake."

The lord of the west looked up slowly. "What do you mean Kaito?"

"I… I thought Rin's feelings were not returned. But I see now…" He gave a sad smile. "You know, if we had not grown up together… I would never have known. I never would have believed it."

"Kaito…."

"You are as close to a brother as I will ever have. And I'd prefer it if you stayed Lord of the west." Kaito looked up from his feet and stared at Sesshomaru. "You promise me you will look after her?"

Sesshomaru was stone still for a moment but then nodded.

The ocean demon let out a chuckle. "Still the ice prince I see." His eyes turned to Rin and smiled at her. "Rin, come here."

The human moved her eyes to look at the demon who nodded and she stepped forward to stand between the two formidable creatures.

Kaito nodded as he held out his hand. "Give me your arm."

Rin complied and held his hand in hers, watching as the demon pulled her hand to his mouth and slowly bit into her wrist. His eyes closed during the action but Rin gasped at the shooting coldness that spread from his bite.

As it filled her completely, Kaito sighed and lent back, wiping his mouth on his hand, eyes locked on Sesshomaru. "I will expect to see her again."

The dog demon lifted his head and held Rin's shoulder. "Rin, we have to hurry."

"What?"

"Go with him Rin." Kaito encouraged. "Hurry, you don't have long."

Still confused and stunned, Rin had no say as she was pulled to the dome once more. She expected to be rejected again but instead she passed easily though it and began being pulled up towards the sun. For some reason, she didn't feel the need to hold her breath and managed to flow with the waves so easily.

They broke out of the waves a minute later and the demon wrapped her in his arms, carrying her to the shore and putting her down. Rin blinked as her soaked body was pressed against another equally wet body, feeling his breath on her cheek and his hands holding her tight.

She smiled, dropping her face to his shoulder and closing her eyes. "How…"

She didn't manage to ask the rest of her question as her chin was grabbed and his lips crushed deep against her, pulling her closer and exploring the cavern of her mouth, licking the sides of her tongue.

After a few minutes of kissing her more forcefully and more directly than they had ever before, the demon lord leant back and kissed her forehead. Her eyes quivered, shaking with something unknown.

Slowly they closed again and her head tipped back as the demon leant over and caressed her lips in his.

So many questions filled her mind, questions of how they escaped, what Kaito did to her, what the purpose of his bite was, why he had come back for her, how he knew she was in trouble.

But as she stood there on the beach, the wind brushing over them, the sun just turning to set and her strange demon lord in her arms, they seemed unimportant.

All words seem unimportant.

Every single word in the whole world was no longer important. She could fill her whole life with silence, never to speak another word, if it meant keeping this moment.

The demon let her go, pulling himself away and brushing her hair back off her cheek. His hands closed around hers, stepping backwards, pulling her to the side of the beach and sitting down, pulling to his side.

She sat and smiled at him, arms wrapped across his shoulders. She closed her eyes and sighed, wrapped in his fur. As she closed her eyes, ready to drift off to sleep with him, a word did escape his lips.

A single, solitary word of only four letters.

Four letters.

Four small letters with so much power and meaning.

Words she had never heard before but longed to hear from him.

She in return shifted on his side and said one word of her own.

This word, unlike his, was ten letters and had no meaning to her but she wanted to say it. It slipped from her mouth like a forgotten song. As if it was the first word the world had ever heard and would ever hear.

As it drifted in the breeze, the demon's heart speed up and his breath stopped. He smiled, looking up at the sky, rubbing his hand against her back.

"Say it again."

"But I don't know what it means."

"Say it."

"Sesshomaru."

She gasped, feeling his body crush down across her as he rolled her to her back, kissing her lips. "Again."

"Sess…homaru."

"Again."

Rin tried to say it but she was cut off, his tongue down in her throat, leaning back after a moment and biting her neck. "Again."

"Sesshomaru. Please…" she pushed him back by his neck. "Please, what does it mean?"

He smiled at her, the sun beaming over him. His smile was so unnatural and stern but she still liked it. "It is my name."

Her mouth opened in amazement as she stared up at him. She had never before heard his name and yet she knew it. She smiled, reaching up and touching his cheek, brushing back his hair. "Sesshomaru."

He sighed, holding her face as well. "It feels nice to hear my name from you again." His lips pressed on hers once more, a little longer and firmer than the pecks before. He kissed her cheek and rubbed his face on her cheek. "I never would have had the courage to say this before Rin. I was too scared of hurting you. Now I see that I already had. But Rin… I love you. I always have."

Her mouth fell open as the demon leant forward and kissed her once more. Each word had left Rin in a haze as they sank in. Spark after spark fluttered in her heart and she licked her lips, pulling him into her again. "Sesshomaru…."

"I didn't realise how important you were until I lost you Rin." His dark husky voice whispered into her ear. "And now… I never want to lose you again. Remain mine forever… Rin."

Rin tipped her head as she pulling him up to her lips, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him until he lost his balance and fell on top of her.

He gave a chuckle, running his hand down her hip. "So… you will be mine?"

"I hardly know you." She joked, holding onto his shoulders.

He growled then pulled her kimono apart around her knees. "I'll have to change that. When I'm done with you… you and I will know each other… very well indeed." His hand closed on hers skin, pulling her up around him. "Very well… indeed."

For some reason, Rin welcomed him and wrapped herself around his body, easing him to her.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: Well there we go everyone. The end of the story. Hoped you liked it!**

**Now I have no idea when my next story will be but I'm sure you will all be nice and wait for the right time. **

**I am serriously busy with my work and that has to take priority so don't worry about me if I vanish off the face of the earth for a while. **

**But I will tell you, I have some ideas in my head one of them I am playing around with to see which one will stick and which one will work. **

**I might even be branching out into another catorogry, namely 'Transformers'. I have an idea in my head and I am playing with it to see if I can make it work. **

**Stay safe everyone and don't forget to review!**


End file.
